Meg Stone
Meg Stone: Born in New York on the 14 of February 1986 Meg never had any real ambition. She wanted a career, a family. The usualy stuff. It wasn't until a trip to Hollywood with her parents that that she was suddenly bit by the bug. Not for becoming a star but for working in the movie business. As soon as she turned 18 she moved out there full time with her cousin Sherry and she began work at Bitstrip Studios as a set runner, getting people their food or passing things between people. Eventually she began orginising a show runner schedule for her and the other runners. Paul Benzema took notice of her orginisational skills and hired her to be his Personal Assistant. It also helped that she was easy on the eyes, unbeknownst to Meg. Meg was introduced to the team she would be working with, consisting of Tommy King, Heath Williams and Matt Rydell. Meg walks into this already astablished quartet with a new girl mentality. Eager to learn but cautious enough not to step on anyones toes. Mock-You (Series One) Meg and Paul kick off series one going over footage of an interview with hollywood star John Bennett when Paul is called off for a meeting. Later duing a group pow-wow over their new assignment, Meg enquires about how the group got together. Heath fills her in. While still in conversation with Heath, theres some playful teasing of the way she dresses. Heath refers to her style as "The Rhodie Look". Meg, Heath and Paul then go off to a local dive bar to meet Danger Dave. Meg waits outside. Her first image of Dave is of the drunk old timer throwing a bottle and smashing the winshield of Paul's car with it to which Dave yells..."Lets go thrill some seekers" (Dave's old catchphrase). When Dave is brought to the studio to being test shots, he goes off on a drunken riot. Meg is the one sent to give Paul the bad news of Dave's banning. She's also the one to keep Paul at bay when he confronts the near comatose Dave. While Heath, Tommy and Paul go off to start filming Dave's first interview, Meg accompanies Matt to his annual idea pitch with the studio writers. She also accompanies Tommy and Paul when they visit retired director William Larkin for his interview. The sleeping Larkin is disturbbed by Tommy who recieves a cane to the face. Meg brings him outside to calm down just as Heath arrives, once again commenting on Meg's "Rhodie look". During the interview Paul is also met with a cane to the face, resulting in a black eye. When the group return to the studio Paul comments on the incident, asking Meg how his eye looks. She lies, saying it looks...."good". The following day Meg and Tommy head over to Dave's place to pic him up for his first stunt in nearly 30 years. When he reveals himself in his old stunt man attire the two are shocked. Tommy comments about "the fat trying to escape the suit" which Meg tries to shush him but can't help laughing at it.